


Constelación

by MattDreamsMcGregor



Category: Dogma (1999)
Genre: Friendship, God - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6785059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattDreamsMcGregor/pseuds/MattDreamsMcGregor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Su amigo siempre había sido el más sentimental de los dos, y nadie, después de todos aquellos años, podría negarle un poco de llanto para mitigar su dolor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constelación

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Koschei0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koschei0/gifts).



> Porque la idea nació de golpe mientras veía la película y no pude remediarlo.  
> Si se puede leer con [esta canción](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SOtd0_tSwMA) de fondo, muchísimo mejor.  
> Gracias, Ali, por darme una excusa para volver a ver esta maravilla.

Era una noche clara, sin nubes en el cielo, sin aire, sin frío ni calor, tan sólo oscuridad, ligeramente iluminada por las farolas que cubrían la acera, aunque algunas se encontraran fundidas, dejando un espacio ensombrecido entre aquellas burbujas de luz.

Los bancos eran de madera, algunos estaban en perfecto estado, con material nuevo, de un tono más claro que el de sus vecinos, cuya madera estaba desvencijada, con rotos o pseudo graffitis cubriéndolos casi en su totalidad. Conforme te alejabas de las casas, de pequeños edificios de cinco plantas con dos o tres viviendas en cada piso, o de las casitas adosadas de dos plantas, con garaje y sótano, los bancos eran cada vez más seguidos.

El silencio prácticamente era reinante, se escuchaban murmullos de conversaciones en cocinas a lo lejos, o la banda sonora de alguna película proyectada en la televisión familiar del salón, pero eran sonidos tan suaves, tan lejanos, que casi podrían confundirse con lo que la propia naturaleza podría ofrecer, aunque ésta también estuviera en un silencio casi antinatural, irónicamente, por culpa del viento ausente.

El parque se abría paso tras unos cuantos metros, y los caminos de tierra, la hierba a medio crecer, de flores aún sin nacer, de columpios y toboganes fríos por el abandono de cada noche, te daban la bienvenida a una especie de morada de la tranquilidad. Un lugar donde pensar y encontrar la calma. Al menos los humanos así lo veían, por ello iban por las mañanas a correr, a meditar, a dibujar sus innumerables árboles, a pasear al perro dejándose los cascos en la mesita de la entrada.

Loki paró su caminata y se quitó las botas, hizo un nudo entre sus cordones y se las colocó al hombro antes de abandonar el camino preestablecido y comenzar a andar sobre el refrescante pasto, deleitándose de la sensación de la hierba contra la planta de sus pies. Llenó de aire sus pulmones y cerró los ojos sin cesar de caminar. Aún recordaba aquel parque cuando los humanos no habían decidido convertirlo, efectivamente, en un parque, y construir sus viviendas al lado. Cuando por esa zona no había gente paseando a sus perros, ni artistas, ni gente con necesidad de meditación, ni deportistas, ni toboganes y columpios, ni casitas de dos plantas ni edificios de cinco pisos, cuando todo ese paraje era tan solo eso, un paraje.

No tardó mucho en encontrarle, nunca había tenido problemas para hacerlo, fuera a donde fuese, intentara esconderse de todos o no, fueran ángeles o… siempre daba con él.

Bartleby estaba sentado en el césped, frente una gran fuente de aguas cristalinas que ahora se encontraba apagada para ahorrar energía. Miraba hacia el cielo, cuyas estrellas esa noche brillaban con inquietante resplandor.

Loki se dejó caer a su lado y miró hacia arriba también, imitándole. Escuchó como comenzó a llorar, pero no giró la cabeza para mirarle. Su amigo siempre había sido el más sentimental de los dos, y nadie, después de todos aquellos años, podría negarle un poco de llanto para mitigar su dolor. Apoyó la mejilla contra su cabeza cuando dejó que ésta descansara en su hombro, y alzó una mano para acariciar la nuca de Bartleby en un intento por consolarle, por reconfortarle, por hacerle sentir que todo iba bien.

– ¿Crees que piensa en nosotros? – preguntó con voz ahogada al cabo de un rato.

Loki sonrió y cerró los ojos, pensando en Ella, en sus ojos, en su cabello, en sus manos, en la sensación de plenitud que siempre había experimentado cuando estaba en su presencia.

– Por supuesto.

– ¿Y crees que alguna vez nos echa de menos?

No lo sabía, y no quiso mentir, no a su amigo, no en ese tema, ni siquiera por intentar que su dolor disminuyera un poco. Se echó hacia atrás y tiró de Bartleby hasta que ambos estuvieron tumbados sobre la hierba, hombro contra hombro, mientras Loki alzaba una mano y señalaba al cielo.

– Mira, la osa mayor.


End file.
